


Possession

by anakinspams



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick Grimes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Teasing, Top Negan (Walking Dead), regan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Negan gets a little possessive over Rick and he lets him know just where he stands.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks in advance.

The day was just getting started and Negan already had something on his mind. It wasn't King Ezekiel or anyone stealing from him. He couldn't stand the fact that Rick was talking to other people. Rick was his property. Other people don't deserve to talk to him. All ideas, orders, or plans should be said to Negan first and await his approval. He knew that Rick was making plans with Daryl and it was getting on his nerves the longer he watched them talk to each other. He couldn't stand the way Daryl made him smile. That was his job, not Daryl's. After a few more minutes of sitting on the sidelines and being silent, he decided to get up and do something about it.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Negan spoke up as he stood behind Rick, taking ahold of his bicep firmly. Rick tried to pull away but Negan's grip only became stronger. Rick looked over his shoulder at the taller man and groaned. Couldn't Negan wait?

"I'm talking to Daryl, can't it wait?" Rick asked with an annoyed tone to his voice. That didn't sit well with Negan.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Negan said before tugging Rick away from Daryl's presence. Rick felt like a child being scolded by his father. This was ridiculous and even Negan realized that. Jealousy is an evil thing and Negan knew the feeling all too well.

"What's your problem, Negan?" Rick finally spoke up after being shoved into an empty room in the warehouse. He brushed off his clothes and straightened out his shirt. His hair was wet from sweat and fell into his face.

Negan smirked and motioned towards a table and some chairs. He put Lucille over his shoulder and let out a deep breath. Rick hesitantly took a seat in front of him and once again looked up to him. He knew he was in some sort of trouble.

"Rick, you know I can't stand it when you go and talk to other people." Negan said with his signature suave voice. He raised an eyebrow and continued to talk. "So I don't understand why you keep doing it. Would you like to explain that to me?" He gave Rick a few seconds to think of an answer.

"I was talking to Daryl about the food supply. I can't talk to anyone else but you?" Rick became angry. Why can't he talk to anyone else? It's like a form of punishment and he didn't understand why he was receiving it.

"Oh, you are so clueless aren't you, _pretty boy_?" Negan set Lucille down on the table behind Rick. He leaned over to face Rick and spoke again, this time low and dominantly. "In case you forgot, I own your ass, Grimes. Do you not remember last time we had this discussion? When I fucked you into the mattress and told you that you were mine?" Negan stood up and paced around Rick.

"You're ridiculous. I can't even talk to anyone else?" Rick was furious. There was a thin line between being possessive and being controlling. Negan had crossed it. 

"Do you really want to question me?" Negan asked as he raised his eyebrow again and looked down at Rick. He knew exactly what he needed and that was a good punishment. Not verbal this time, no- it would be a physical one. One where Rick would remember it for a few months. He would have marks all over his body to show that Negan owned every single inch of him. Rick was his property.

"Maybe you need to learn a goddamn lesson about respecting me and knowing who the fuck you belong to, hmm?" Negan's voice was low again and Rick knew that he meant business. He knew that a simple 'sorry' wasn't going to get him out of this. He decided to keep being a smartass. He loved pushing Negan to the edge.

"Maybe I don't. Maybe I'll go out there and talk to whoever the fuck I want to." Rick smirked as he watched Negan tense. He had officially gotten under his skin and he was loving every second. "Hell, while I'm at it maybe I'll see how Daryl likes it when I su-" Rick was interrupted by Negan slamming Lucille on the table next to him making him jump.

"Oh, you are going to look so adorable on your knees with your pretty little face covered with my load. Your ass is going to be so sore that you won't want to sit for a week." Negan grabbed Rick by his chin and forced him to look up. Their eyes met and Negan could feel Rick submit to him. It was just that simple but he wasn't going to get off that easily this time. "How about you get started on that,  _pretty boy_?" Negan stated before grabbing Rick by the back of his head and shoving his face into his crotch.

"But the others-" Rick was yet again cut off. This time by Negan shoving him to his knees and bucking his hips into his face causing his erection to press against his cheek through the fabric of his pants. 

"You don't talk unless I say so, understood?" Negan unzipped his pants and smirked as Rick nodded. "Get to it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
